Amour malgré tout
by eldara
Summary: Les aventures de deux ado amoureuses, qui essaient de surmonter les obstacles nuisant à leur bonheur... c'est un peu nul comme résumé lol j'espère que l'histoire est mieux...
1. rupture

**Comment deux adolescentes se rencontrent et tombent amoureuses, malgré tous les obstacles mis en travers de leur chemin...Une fic dans laquelle Harry n'est pas le héros, même s'il fera peut-être quelques apparitions.**

**J'ai hésité à faire des longs chapitres et donc très très peu, ou des plus courts et donc un peu moins peu... Ca sera des courts. **

**Les perso et la plupart des lieux ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling. Voili voilou, bonne lecture !**

On était dimanche, et comme tous les dimanches, Hermione Granger allait déjeuner chez les Weasley. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle sortait avec Ron, le plus jeune fils de cette grande famille.

Ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent, car Hermione vivait aussi chez ses parents, qui étaient, eux, des moldus.

Une fois par semaine, donc, ils se retrouvaient et passaient un peu de bon temps ensemble.

Elle arriva donc par transplanage (elle avait passé son permis avec réussite l'année précédente), et avança dans l'allée du jardin. Elle rencontra deux ou trois gnomes qui lui firent des grimaces, mais n'y fit pas attention, car elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas bien méchants. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit la voix de Mme Weasley lui crier d'entrer. A peine eut-elle obéis qu'elle aperçut une touffe de longs cheveux roux appartenant à Ginny, la plus jeune des sept enfants. Elles s'aimaient beaucoup, et étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

Elles se dirent donc bonjour chaleureusement et commencèrent immédiatement à dicuter des derniers potins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva, les cheveux encore humides et s'excusa : « Désolé mon coeur, j'étais sous la douche, j'ai fait le plus vite possible !

- Pas de problème Ron, j'ai pu discuter un peu avec ta soeur ! On n'en a pas souvent le temps !

Ron rougit à l'allusion : en effet, il essayait le plus souvent d'être seul avec elle, car une semaine sans elle était très dur pour lui, et ses baisers lui manquaient plus que tout...

Hermione sourit et s'approcha de lui, puis l'embrassa doucement.

Ron ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais chacun de ses baisers était plus doux que le précédent...

Ils n'eurent pas plus de temps à eux, car Mme Weasley les appela pour manger. Ginny se sentit soulagée : elle ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter devant le jeune couple. Elle trouvait que Ron se comportait en imbécile, un peu imbu de sa personne et qu'il ne méritait pas une fille aussi formidable que Hermione... Celle-ci, selon la rouquine, méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un garçon incapable de faire passer les envies de sa petite amie avant les siennes, et surtout, très peu doué en magie... Elle savait bien qu'ils avaient vécu ensembe des choses inoubliables et très éprouvantes qui les avaient rapprochés, mais elle se posait tout de même des questions...

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, mais Ginny remarqua que Hermione n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne souriait pas autant, parlait peu avec Ron, et surtout évitait son regard. Le jeune homme, bien-sûr, ne se rendit compte de rien, accaparé comme il était par la nourriture...

Quand le dessert fut terminé et la table débarrassée (Hermione ne voulait pas laisser Mme Weasley et Ginny débarrasser toutes seules, elle aidait donc à chaque fois, pendant que Ron l'attendait dans sa chambre), la jeune invitée monta jusque dans la chambre de son petit ami, qu'elle retrouva sur son lit, contemplant admirativement ses posters des Canons de Chudley, son équipe de Quidditch préférée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il la remarqua enfin, et lui sourit, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle l'embrassa, bien que n'en n'ayant pas vraiment envie...

Ron, tout content, commença à lui parler, à lui raconter sa vie, ses petits malheurs... sans lui poser de questions sur sa vie à elle, bien entendu... Hermione ne s'attendait pas à plus d'attention de sa part, ayant pris l'habitude de l'écouter, pendant ces deux dernières années.

Mais aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, mais plus comme avant, plus comme à l'école où tant de choses les avaient réunis ! Elle ne ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard... Et surtout, elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre se plaindre, lui qui avait tout pour son bonheur ! Il vivait dans une grande maison, entouré de sa famille, avec des parents aimant qui lui passaient tous ses caprices... Il avait tout de même dix-neuf ans ! Il pourrait chercher du travail, ou essayer de trouver un appartement !

Elle-même était en train de finir ses études de guérisseur, et négociait depuis quelques temps le prix d'un studio à Londres dans le but d'y vivre le plus tôt possible... Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là, et lui, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire après la chute de Voldemort, c'était squatter chez ses parents ! Elle ne le supportait plus !

Tout en ressassant ces pensées, elle l'écoutait se plaindre :

- Et aussi, elle m'a demandé je ne sais pas combien de fois de chasser les gnomes du jardins, alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'ils reviennent dès qu'on a le dos tourné ! Je ne la supporte plus, ma mère, toujours à me donner des ordres, comme si j'avais encore dix ans !

A ce moment-là, Hermione n'en put plus :

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu lui prouves bien que tu as dix-neuf ans ! Tu as vraiment l'impression d'être adulte ? Tu crois que c'est ça la vraie vie ? Tu penses que tes problèmes sont important ? Je ne supporte plus de devoir t'écouter te plaindre sans cesse ! Tu me fais pitié, Ron, tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es ridicule ! Tu ne fais rien de tes journées, tu ne sais rien faire, tu.. tu... (de colère, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots...) Tu es lamentable !

Bouche bée, Ron ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui ! Elle l'écoutait toujours et le consolait... Parfois même elle approuvait ce qu'il disait ! Et là, d'un coup, elle s'énervait... Il n'y comprenait plus rien...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça avec ta tête d'ahuri ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Et ne crois pas que je sois de mauvaise humeur ou quelque chose dans le genre, je me retenais depuis longtemps, je te cherchais même des excuses...

Ron baissa la tête. Il était justement en train de se dire qu'elle devait être énervée à cause d'une autre chose complètement différente, ou qu'elle avait peut-être ses règles, ce qui aurait tout expliqué : on lui avait toujours dit que les filles s'énervaient facilement pendant leurs règles... (NDA : désolée, je l'ai pas fait très intelligent... plutôt idiot même xD)

Il parla enfin :

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît et rassieds toi près de moi (elle s'était en effet levée durant sa tirade)... Je t'aime tu sais Hermione ! Je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère !

- Ah oui tu m'aimes ?! Et bien tu ne m'en as guère donné la preuve durant ces deux années où nous étions ensemble ! Moi je t'aimais, Ron, mais je me rends compte que c'est fini maintenant ! Tu ne fais pas attention à moi, tu es plus accaparé par la nourriture que par moi ! Tu aimes plus tes posters que moi !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle se mit à pleurer. Elle s'était tellement retenue ! Elle avait tant bien que mal cherché des excuses à Ron, elle s'était caché ses sentiments... Mais maintenant qu'elle avait enfin tout dit, elle ne sentait qu'un grand vide en elle... Elle était quand même restée deux ans avec lui ! Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas flancher, qu'elle ne regretterait pas son choix : elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui depuis quelques mois et ne pouvait rester sa petite amie et endurer ses plaintes toutes les semaines comme elle le faisait depuis si longtemps... Elle avait besoin de bonheur, et ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle allait le trouver...

Ron était accablé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour l'en persuader...

Il était aussi blessé dans son amour propre : elle l'avait quand même accusé de l'aimer moins que la nourriture ! Elle lui avait dit qu'il était lamentable ! Il trouvait vraiment injuste qu'elle l'ait insulté de la sorte, sans prévenir, alors qu'il avait fait tant de choses pour elle !

- Mione, est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est fini entre nous ?

- Je suis désolée Ron, mais oui... Je ne supporte plus tout ça, même si tu gardes une grande place dans mon coeur... J'espère que nous pourrons devenir d'aussi bons amis qu'avant, sincèrement...

- ... Je... D'accord... Mais je ne comprends toujours pas... enfin... tant pis... soyons amis alors !

Et en plus il acceptait ça sans rien dire ! Hermione se demandait comment elle avait pu sortir avec lui, et même l'embrasser... Il la dégoutait maintenant... N'y tenant plus, elle sortit de la chambre.


	2. petite conversation agréable

_N'y tenant plus, elle sortit de la chambre. _En descendant l'escalier elle croisa Ginny. Celle-ci vit tout de suite que Hermione avait pleuré.

- Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux parler ?

- Je ne sais pas... enfin si... allons parler dans ta chambre.

La jolie brune raconta tout à son amie, n'omettant aucun détails de sa relation avec Ron, lui expliquant ses sentiments.

Ginny ne se montra pas du tout étonnée des révélations de Hermione, et celle-ci en fut surprise.

- Je m'y attendais, c'est tout. Je sais comment est mon frère... Il ne fait rien par lui même et se plaint tout le temps... Et j'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude tout à l'heure, pendant le repas. Mais je suis désolée que ce soit fini entre vous, vous aviez l'air si heureux au début...

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'au début, c'était le bonheur parfait ! Mais là je n'en pouvais vraiment plus... Merci d'être là pour moi Ginny ! Parle-moi de toi maintenant ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Tu es toujours avec Harry ?

- Non ! Et je pensais que Ron t'en avait parlé !

- Quoi ? C'est fini entre vous ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous vous aimiez tant ! Et non, Ron ne m'a rien dit...

- ... Et bien... Comment dire... Harry a quelque peu... changé. Tu sais qu'avant il était plutôt modeste, timide même... Mais à force de recevoir des lettres d'admiration de filles en chaleur (elle dit ces derniers mots avec rancune), il a fini par prendre la grosse tête ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! C'est venu progressivement... au début, il ne lisait pas les lettres, puis au fur et à mesure, il en ouvrait de plus en plus, et à la fin il répondait à presque toutes ! Et là il s'est mis à devenir légèrement prétencieux, à faire exprès de se décoiffer pour avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de descendre de balais (NDA : ça vous rappelle pas qqn ça ? )... Bon il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi se vanter ! Il est beau, riche, il finit ses études d'auror et joue super bien au Quidditch... Mais je n'ai pas supporté et je suis partie... J'étais désolée pour lui, je l'ai beaucoup aimé, tu sais... Il a essayé de me retenir, mais il a vite compris que cela ne servait à rien et il a abandonné... Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire !

- Ouah ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! J'étais à mille lieues de m'imaginer ça de Harry ! Ca me fait penser que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques temps... A chaque fois que je proposais qu'on se voit, il trouvait une excuse pour se défiler... Je ne comprends décidément pas la psychologie masculine ! Tu es tellement parfaite ! Tu es belle, intelligente et douée ! Je ne le comprends vraiment pas !

Ginny, ayant rougi de tous ces compliments lui fit remarquer :

- Toi aussi tu es parfaite et je ne comprends pas Ron ! Tu as raison, les mecs sont vraiment bizarres... Enfin, au final, nous voilà toutes les deux célibataires, et dégoutées des garçons !

Hermione rit avec elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas de sortir avec un autre garçon...

Elle regarda Ginny et s'aperçut que celle-ci la fixait aussi... Elle se dit que la soeur de Ron avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un noir profond... si profond qu'elle rêverait de s'y noyer...

Ginny regardait sans ciller Hermione dans les yeux... Ses yeux noisettes l'attirait... Ils étaient si doux, si... Soudain elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle pensait et elle détourna les yeux en rougissant. Elle vit que Hermione avait elle aussi rougi...

Pour briser ce silence inconfortable, Hermione se leva et dit qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre. Un peu déçue de la voir partir si vite, Ginny acquiesça et l'accompagna jusqu'en bas. Son amie lui dit au revoir, puis remercia la mère de Ron, lui expliquant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble... Mme Weasley parut déçue, mais déclara que Hermione était la bienvenue au Terrier.

La jeune fille sortit de la maison, puis tansplana jusqu'à sa maison.

**Désolée pour les fans de Harry, mais il peut pas être toujours parfait comme ça, c'est inhumain ! xD Alors je lui ai rajouté des défauts .**


	3. emménagement

_La jeune fille sortit de la maison, puis tansplana jusqu'à sa maison._

Arrivée chez elle, elle dit bonjour à ses parents puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre... Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps... Elle se prenait souvent à être dans la lune, à penser à des choses ou d'autres... Mais là c'était différent ! Elle s'était sentie attirée par les yeux de Ginny ! Sa meilleure amie !

Il fallait qu'elle se repose... Ses études l'accablaient, elle travaillait sans cesse... Maintenant que le problème de Ron était réglé, elle se sentait plus légère et surtout, plus libre.

La semaine suivante, le propriétaire du studio qu'elle convoitait avait enfin décidé qu'elle n'allait pas tout casser dans son précieux appartement, et que le prix qu'elle demandait était raisonnable. Elle pourrait s'y installer le lendemain ! Enfin !

Elle fit appel à la magie pour tout transporter de chez ses parents à son nouveau chez-soi et mit ses affaires en ordre dans les placards.

Le studio, bien que pas très spacieux, était confortable. Il comportait une cuisine (qui ferait aussi salle à manger), une chambre contenant un lit deux places, un bureau et une assez grande armoire, et une salle de bain-toilettes. Enfin elle se sentait chez elle ! Enfin elle avait un endroit bien à elle ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la maison de ses parents, mais à dix-neuf ans, elle se sentait depuis longtemps prête à vivre seule et à être indépendante. De plus, ses études seraient bientôt terminées et elle pourrait travailler et payer son loyer (que ses parents payaient actuellement pour la dépanner). Elle se sentait vraiment bien et de nouveau heureuse. De nouveau, car cette histoire avec Ron la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée : elle aurait voulu lui dire le plus vite possible ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et avait donc attendu un temps qui lui avait paru trop long et qui l'avait angoissé. Elle était en effet très franche, et mentir de la sorte en continuant à sortir avec lui ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

Une fois douchée, elle se coucha et se prit à penser à Ginny et Harry. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leur histoire se finirait si vite ! Ils étaient si heureux, si... amoureux ! Harry avais dû bien changer pour que Ginny le quitte, elle l'aimait tant, et depuis tant d'années !

Elle se dit que son histoire à elle n'était pas si différente, et qu'elles avaient ce point en commun : elles avaient toutes les deux quitté leur petit ami parce qu'elles ne le supportaient plus !

Puis elle se mit à penser à leurs autres points communs... D'abord, elles avaient toutes les deux été à Gryffondor durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, elles étaient prêtes à se sacrifier pour sauver des personnes aimées, elles étaient douées pour jeter des sortilèges (elle sourit en pensant au sortilège de Chauve-furie que Ginny avait utilisé contre Malefoy, lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans le bureau d'Ombrage), et elles étaient en quelque sorte toutes les deux filles uniques, puisque Ginny était la seule fille de sa famille !

Elle s'endormit en pensant à Ginny, qui décidément ne sortait pas de ses pensées...

Ginny, elle, ce jour-là, s'était disputé avec son frère, Ron. Depuis que Hermione l'avait quitté, il passait ses journées dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, regardant ses posters... Et surtout, dès qu'il voyait Ginny, il se plaignait de Hermione, lui disait qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction, que c'était injuste... Au bout d'une semaine, elle en eut marre et décida de lui sortir ses quatre vérités. Elle lui dit à peu près les mêmes choses que sa meilleure amie avant elle, en rajoutant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait récupérer l'amour de son ex, et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement que celle-ci l'ait laissé tomber.

- Tu ne la mérite pas Ron ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tes erreurs ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est restée si longtemps avec toi, vraiment !

Ron se dit que décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes, et après s'être entendu dire ses quatre vérités, il claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur.

Ginny était soulagée d'avoir pu enfin sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle s'endormit en pensant à Hermione, qu'elle trouvait parfaite et méritant mieux que son frère, beaucoup mieux...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione décida d'inviter Ginny à visiter son nouvel appartement. Elle lui envoya une lettre par hibou express, et rangea un petit peu sa chambre et la cuisine, même si rien n'était réellement dérangé. Elle voulait que Ginny soit fière d'elle ! Et d'ailleurs elle se demandait un peu pourquoi...

Ginny, en se réveillant, eut le plaisir de trouver une lettre de Hermione dans la cuisine. Elle l'ouvrit :

_Salut ma puce !_

_J'ai enfin emménagé dans mon appartement !_

_Ca te dirait de venir me voir là-bas cet après-midi ? C'est au 24, avenue du Saltimbanque, 3e étage, à gauche._

_Viens vers quatorze heures, comme ça on aura le temps de parler !_

_Je t'embrasse _

_Hermione_

Ginny alla tout de suite demander la permission à sa mère, qui lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et lui dit de lui faire de gros bisous de la part de la famille.

A quatorze heures précises Ginny transplana et arriva devant une grande maison, comportant plusieurs appartements. Elle entra, monta au troisième étage et à gauche, frappa à la porte. Aussitôt Hermione apparut et lui dit d'entrer.

Elle commencèrent à papoter, visitant en même temps, Ginny complimentant parfois sur une décoration qu'elle trouvait jolie.

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, et s'assirent sur le lit. Elles étaient en train de se parler de leurs souvenirs communs, à l'école. Tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu leur parut bien lointain. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le monde était à nouveau paisible, et l'absence de danger avait rendu les gens bien plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Elles étaient fières d'avoir aidé à accomplir cela.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler un instant, pour mieux se souvenir, et leur regard se croisa de nouveau. Chacune trouvait l'autre magnifique et attirante, et malgré elle, elle se rapprochèrent doucement... En même temps, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles aimaient beaucoup l'autre, peut-être même trop... C'était plus fort que de l'amitié, et elles ne s'en apercevaient que maintenant... Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps ! Elles avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble, et avaient tant de points communs !

Ginny, qui avait toujours été la plus écervelée des deux, s'approcha lentement, et, doucement, embrassa sa meilleure amie, devenue celle qu'elle aimait... Elle avait hésité, ayant peur de la réaction de Hermione, mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Hermione, sentant les lèvres de son amie sur les siennes, fut suprise, mais amoureusement, elle répondit au baiser...

Ce baiser, d'abord doux, chaste, devint progressivement appuyé, puis langoureux, et enfin, presque sensuel... Hermione avait toujours si bien embrassé, Ron l'avait toujours dit... mais elle n'avait jamais connu le plaisir intense qui la prit à cet instant, quand elle embrassa la fille qu'elle avait, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, toujours aimée...

Manquant de souffle, elles s'éloignèrent et interrompirent leur long baiser. Elles se regardèrent, gênées, guettant la réaction de l'autre, puis soudainement, simultanément, se repenchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour un autre baiser, encore plus agréable que le premier.


	4. interruption

Après ce rapprochement soudain, elles se dévisagèrent, et leurs joues rosirent un petit peu. Puis en même temps, un « Je t'aime » sortit de leur bouche. Surprises d'avoir pensé et dit la même chose, elles sourirent, et de nouveau leurs bouches se joignirent.

Elle passèrent l'après-midi sur le lit de Hermione, parlant peu, se couvant du regard et s'embrassant beaucoup.

Jamais elles n'avaient ressenti cela pour un garçon, c'était un sentiment si fort, si beau, qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder, se toucher, s'embrasser...

Vers dix-huit heures, Ginny dut rentrer. Elles se séparèrent à regret, se dirent au revoir, et se quittèrent tristement, avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt.

Quand Ginny eut transplané, Hermione se sentit seule, mais heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. Après l'avoir tant cherchée, elle s'étonnait de savoir que cette personne avait été si proche depuis si longtemps, et était la soeur de son ex petit-ami...

Ginny, de retour dans sa chambre, se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être amoureuse d'une personne aussi formidable que Hermione. Soudain elle sortit de ses pensées et éclata de rire à l'idée de la tête que feraient Harry et Ron quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle ! Elle rigolait toute seule depuis quelques minutes quand elle ressentit tout à coup le manque de Hermione. Elle était si parfaite ! Si pure, si... Elle ne trouvait même plus les mots pour la décrire. Et pourtant, Ginny n'était pas le genre de filles à se laisser émouvoir ! Elle s'était endurcie au contact de ses six frères !

Elle s'endormit sans arrêter de penser à Hermione, qui peupla ses rêves toute la nuit.

Hermione de son côté rêvait de Ginny. Mais au matin, son naturel angoissé refit surface : « Et si jamais c'était une blague, si elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment et avait fait ça pour rire ! Peut-être que c'est moi qui me suis imaginée des histoires ! Après tout, je suis une fille, elle est sortie avec tellement de garçons ! Elle ne peut pas être tombée amoureuse de moi ! »

Soudain elle entendit un bruit contre sa fenêtre. C'était Errol, le hibou des Weasley ! Vite, elle lui ouvrit et détacha la lettre qu'il portait.

_Salut ma puce !_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit... _

_Je t'écris car, te connaissant, tu dois croire que je t'ai fait une blague ou quelque chose comme ça... Alors sache que non, ce n'était pas une farce, au contraire, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, et que, sauf si tu ne veux pas, j'aimerais sortir avec toi. _

_Je ne te demande pas de répondre immédiatement, tu as sûrement besoin de réfléchir à tout ça... Pour moi c'est bien réfléchi : Je t'aime !_

_En espérant que je ne t'ai pas blessée, je t'embrasse bien fort !_

_Ginny_

En lisant ces mots, Hermione sentit des larmes embuer ses yeux... Ginny était si parfaite ! Elle savait exactement ce que son amie (ou plus si affinité (NDA : xD dsl j'ai pas ou m'en empêcher)) pensait. Bien sûr qu'Hermione voulait sortir avec elle !

Elle lui répondit immédiatement. Mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle écrivit simplement « Je t'aime aussi ».


	5. petit RDV

_Elle lui répondit immédiatement. Mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle écrivit simplement « Je t'aime aussi »._

Quand Ginny lut la réponse de Hermione, un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle était d'accord ! Enfin elles étaient réunies ! La jeune fille n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, et elle savait que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Elles se vouaient depuis toujours une confiance mutuelle, se racontaient tout, s'aidaient et s'encourageaient... Ah qu'elle était heureuse ! Même quand sa mère lui demanda de l'aider à faire toutes sortes de choses, son sourire ne disparut pas. Elle était amoureuse ! Molly Weasley s'en rendit vite compte et essaya de lui poser quelques questions, mais Ginny, ne sachant pas si Hermione voulait afficher leur amour, les évita. Elle avait hâte de la revoir ! Elle lui manquait tellement...

Hermione eut le même sourire que son amoureuse durant toute la journée, et ses amis le remarquèrent. Cependant ils ne posèrent aucune question, pensant qu'elle sortait toujours avec Ron.

La semaine passa ainsi, Hermione continuant d'étudier, mais avec beaucoup moins d'attention, et Ginny aidant sa mère, ou jouant au Quidditch (elle faisait partie d'une équipe, dans laquelle elle avait le poste de Poursuiveuse).

Le week-end arriva enfin, et Hermione invita de nouveau Ginny dans son appartement. Celle-ci accepta avec enthousiasme et se prépara avec soin. De son côté, Hermione faisait de même, rangeant ses affaires et s'habillant le plus joliment possible.

Quand Ginny arriva enfin, Hermione ouvrit tout de suite et l'entraîna avec elle dans un baiser fougueux.

- Ouah ! C'est bon de se sentir aimée ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ce baiser ? Demanda Ginny, amusée.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée !

A nouveau elles s'embrassèrent. Puis elles commencèrent à parler.

- Toute ma famille te fait de gros bisous ! Annonça Ginny

- C'est gentil de leur part ! Et toi ? Tu m'embrasses aussi ? Demanda Hermione malicieusement.

- Bien sûr ! Et même plus fort que les autres !

Elles allèrent dans la chambre tout en s'embrassant. Ginny caressait le dos de Hermione qui lui passait doucement la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Elles ressentaient des frissons de plaisir, et une douce chaleur dans le bas du ventre, alors qu'elles se touchaient ainsi. Hermione gémit de plaisir losque Ginny passa sa main sous son T-shirt et lui caressa la poitrine. Elle fit de même pour lui procurer le même contentement.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Les filles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre à regret et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Hermione ouvrit et fut surprise de voir Ron. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Quand il aperçut Ginny, il parut un peu déçu.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Je passait te faire un petit coucou, comme nous sommes toujours amis... Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles !

- Ah oui désolée, tu sais avec l'emménagement, les cours et tout ça, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps...

- Mais tu as quand même invité Ginny... Enfin passons... Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? C'est joli ici !

Hermione pensa qu'il essayait sûrement de se racheter et de reconquérir son coeur... et surtout qu'il perdait son temps !

Ils parlèrent donc tous les trois, les deux filles étant frustrées d'avoir dû se séparer.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, elles se regardèrent et se comprirent : elles allaient tout lui raconter.


	6. repousse d'un idiot

_Puis, n'y tenant plus, elles se regardèrent et se comprirent : elles allaient tout lui raconter._

- Ecoute, Ron, commença Hermione, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose...

- Ah oui ? Ben allez-y, n'hésitez pas comme ça ! C'est grave ?

Elles sourirent toutes les deux :

- Non, au contraire ! répondit Ginny

- Comment te dire ça... Depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensembles toi et moi, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Ginny. Nous nous sommes rapprochées rapidement, et j'ai découvert que je l'aimais...

Ron les regarda, bouche bée.

- Mais... je... Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Oui, Ron... T'es un peu lent à la détente, lui dit sa soeur.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Mais... Vous êtes deux filles... Je veux dire... C'est pas naturel !

Les filles commençaient à s'énerver.

- Comment ça, c'est pas naturel ? demanda Hermione, bien sûr que si ! L'amour est naturel, Ron, et tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis !

- Alors en fait, tu m'as largué pour aller avec ma soeur ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu dégueulasse ? Tu vas te taper toute ma famille ?

- C'est vraiment injuste ce que tu lui dis ! s'écria Ginny. Tout ça parce que t'es jaloux, et que tu n'as pas su la garder !

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'est juste que... que c'est n'importe quoi ! Déjà les filles ça devrait aimer que les garçons et...

- Encore une preuve de ta maturité et de ton esprit très ouvert ! explosa Hermione. Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai laissé tomber ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec toi ! Tu n'as pas muri depuis notre première année à Poudlard !

- J'en ai vraiment marre de me faire insulter par vous deux ! Je vous laisse, tiens ! Et ne me demandez pas d'annoncer la nouvelle à Harry, je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec ces histoires ! A plus, et amusez vous bien toutes les deux dans le lit... Pfff...

Et il transplana. Hermione n'en revenait pas de sa réaction. Il avait tout de même dix-neuf ans ! Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit déçu, et même humilié de s'être fait remplacer si vite... et par sa soeur en plus ! Mais de là à l'accuser de vouloir sortir avec tous les Weasley !

Ginny était vraiment énervée contre son frère. Il avait insulté Hermione ! Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était à ce point-là étroit d'esprit...

- Je suis désolée que mon frère ait réagi comme ça... C'est vraiment un imbécile !

- ... Ce n'est pas ta faute... Mais... Tu penses, toi, que je veux « me taper » toute ta famille ?

- Hermione ! Bien sûr que non, je ne pense pas cela ! Tu es une fille formidable, et je sais que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues... Elle avait tellement peur de perdre Ginny ! Mais toute cette histoire allait trop vite à son goût. Il y avait à peine deux semaines qu'elle ne sortait plus avec Ron, et d'un coup elle se retrouvait amoureuse de sa soeur, et donc lesbienne. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé si c'était bien ou mal, et là, Ron lui avait le doute dans son esprit.

Ginny regarda l'élue de son coeur et s'aperçut vite que les paroles de Ron avaient fait leur chemin dans sa tête... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour rassurer Hermione... Elle-même savait qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, mais la brune se posait visiblement des questions...

- Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime... Tu n'as jamais cherché à être comme les autres et à entrer dans la norme... C'est ça qui fait ton charme... Alors s'il te plaît, ne commence pas maintenant à cause de ce qu'a pu te dire mon idiot de frère...

- Je sais Ginny, répondit-elle, mais ses paroles m'ont blessée... Je suis désolée...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Si tu as besoin de faire une pause pour réfléchir... On peut éviter de se voir quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que tu sois fixée !

- Je ne sais pas... Je... J'ai peur de te perdre...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime, Hermione, je t'attendrais !

- Alors, si ça ne te gêne pas... D'accord.

Ginny lui fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir, et transplana.


	7. doutes et certitude

Hermione alla dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit.

Elle se souvint de tout ce qu'elle aimait chez Ginny... Ses magnifiques yeux noirs, ses longs cheveux roux cascadant sur ses épaules, son sourire malicieux, son humour, son caractère... Ses longs baisers... Ses caresses...

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir accepté de faire une pause.

Puis elle pensa à ce qu'avait dit Ron... Elle savait qu'il était jaloux, et que ses paroles étaient dues à ce sentiment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se les répéter. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec tous les enfants Weasley ! Elle n'avait jamais prétendu à ça ! Mais elle s'en voulait d'être allée si vite avec Ginny... Après tout, elle ne sétait rendue compte que depuis très peu de temps qu'elle l'aimait !

Soudain elle pensa à ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de l'homosexualité avec eux et ne savait donc pas du tout quelle serait leur réaction. Elle s'imagina fachée avec eux...

Et Harry ! Comment prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Allait-elle perdre tous ses amis à cause de cette histoire ? Elle ne pourrait le supporter...

La semaine passa ainsi. Hermione passait son temps à réfléchir aux conséquences de sa relation. Mais le week end venu, Ginny lui manquait tellement qu'elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas la contacter.

La deuxième semaine sans voir celle qu'elle aimait passa douloureusement. La nuit du jeudi, elle n'en pouvait plus, le manque se faisait trop ressentir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans Ginny, et qu'elle l'aimait par dessus tout. Rien ni personne ne pourrait changer à ça. Ceux qui la rejetteraient ne méritaient pas son amitié. Heureuse d'être enfin sûre d'elle, elle transplana chez les Weasley.

Arrivée devant le Terrier, elle contourna la bâtisse et envoya par magie un caillou contre la fenêtre de la belle rouquine.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu un bruit sec au dehors. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, ce qui lui aurait fait perdre l'atmosphère de son rêve, mettant en scène Hermione, comme de bien entendu (NDA : y'a pas une vieille chanson qui fait ça ? xD). Mais quand un deuxième bruit retentit, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda en bas, dans la cour. Hermione ! Son coeur fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et sauta dans les bras de sa dulcinée.

Enfin elles étaient réunies ! Après presque deux semaines de séparation !

Hermione s'excusa de toutes ses forces d'avoir voulu cette pause. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire comment elle avait pu faire une chose pareille. Elle était si heureuse de la revoir enfin ! Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras !

Les deux filles essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible malgré leur joie de se retrouver, pour ne pas réveiller les habitants de la maisonnée. Elle finirent par s'éloigner jusque dans le verger où les Weasley et Harry avaient joué au Quidditch une année.

Là, elles laissèrent éclater leur joie.

- Hermione ! Tu m'as tant manquée ! Enfin tu es revenue !

- Je suis désolée d'être partie... J'avais besoin de réfléchir... Mais tu me manquais trop ! J'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais... Je sais que ce que les autres pensent n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux, tant que je suis avec toi, tant que tu m'aimes...

Ne trouvant pas de réponse plus appropriée, Ginny embrassa fougueusement Hermione. Celle-ci ressentit encore plus de plaisir que d'habitude à l'embrasser. Elle se dit que ça devait être un effet de leur éloignement.

Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe sans se quitter des yeux. Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras, et l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était une chaude nuit d'automne, et elle était vêtue d'une nuisette légère, laissant apparaître ses belles formes. Hermione, habillée d'une jupe assez courte et d'un débardeur assez décolté, remarqua que la nuisette de sa chérie ne laissait rien à deviner. Elle ressentit soudain une agréable chaleur dans le bas du ventre, et un profond désir monta en elle. Elle fit de doux baisers dans le coup de Ginny, qui eut les mêmes sensations.

Lentement, Ginny coucha Hermione sur le sol et caressa son corps de ses mains tièdes, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Le désir se fit encore plus fort, et la brune gémit de plaisir. Elle passa de même les mains sous les vêtements de la rousse, qui poussa un petit cri de contentement.

Elles passèrent ainsi une heure, à s'embrasser et se caresser sensuellement. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione, qui, rappelons-le, avait toujours été la plus sage, se redressa et dit qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Ginny ne fit rien pour la retenir et l'embrassa longuement, amoureusement, en lui disant au revoir, et en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elles se levèrent et l'aînée transplana à regret, jusqu'à dans son appartement.


	8. annonce et rapprochement

Elle aimait tellement Hermione ! Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée ! Sur ces douces pensées, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles. Elles ne purent se voir ce jour-là, ni le samedi. Elles commençaient à ressentir le manque de l'autre...

Dimanche matin, Hermione reçu une lettre de Ginny.

_Salut mon coeur !_

_Ma mère trouve que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue à la maison (bien sûr elle ne sait pas que tu m'as rendu une petite visite jeudi... :D) et elle t'invite à déjeuner avec nous !_

_J'espère que tu es libre et que tu pourras !_

_(Ron ne sera pas là il a décidé de sortir...)_

_Je t'embrasse fort !_

_A tout à l'heure _

_Je t'aime..._

_Ginny _

Hermione, toute heureuse, répondit immédiatement qu'elle serait heureuse de venir. Elle se prépara avec soin , se maquillant légèrement, et choisit une tenue légère : une jupe bleue descendant au dessus des genoux, et un débardeur bleu lui aussi. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de transplaner au Terrier...

A peine fut-elle arrivée que Ginny lui sauta au coup.

- Hermione ! Tu m'as manqué ! Désolée si je ne t'embrasse pas, mes parents ne sont pas au courant, je n'ai pas osé leur parler avant de te demander ton accord.

- Je pense qu'on peut leur dire ! De toute façon, à mon avis Ron ne va pas tarder à lacher le morceau... On leur annonce pendant le repas ?

Heureuse que Hermione n'ait pas peur de s'afficher avec elle, Ginny approuva, sure que ses parents seraient contents pour elles.

Elles aidèrent Molly à préparer le repas et à mettre la table. Il n'y avait pas beaucoupde travail, car tous les frères de Ginny étaient absents.

Ils commencèrent à manger en discutant joyeusement.

Puis au dessert, Ginny leur dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à annoncer.

Arthur et Mollly Weasley arrêtèrent de manger, remarquant que ce que leur fille voulait dire avait l'air important.

- Alors voilà... Depuis quelques semaines, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées avec Hermione, et euh... Nous avons découverts que nous nous aimions.

La jeune fille ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur à dire. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle se sentait soulagée. En effet, elle n'aimait pas avoir des petits secrets...

Ses parents répondirent :

- Vous savez, on avait remarqué... Ginny revenait tous les week-end vraiment heureuse de chez toi, Hermione, et elle avait ce petit air qui montrait qu'elle était amoureuse... Nous sommes très heureux pour vous les filles ! Et on espère que cela durera ! Vous êtes vraiment formidables et vous allez très bien ensemble !

- Merci Mr Weasley ! C'est vraiment gentil à vous de nous dire ça !

Hermione et Ginny étaient aux anges. Ca n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer.

Ils finirent de manger, débarrassèrent, et les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny, enfin seules.

Hermione se tourna vers la soeur de Ron, et l'embrassa, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser passioné.

Comme la dernière fois, elle se retrouvèrent l'une sur l'autre, frissonant sous les douces caresses des mains de leur bien-aimée... Puis Ginny tira sur la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Hermione, qui défit les boutons du mini short de la première. Elles se déshabillèrent mutuellement, sensuellement, sentant le désir devenir de plus en plus fort. Elles étaient maintenant en sous-vêtements, et commençaient à avoir réellement chaud. Ginny embrassa doucement le corps de la brune, descendant de plus en plus bas. Hermione gémit de plaisir, et défit l'attache du soutien-gorge de la rousse. Elle lui caressa la poitrine, pendant que l'autre continuait à embrasser tout son corps... Ginny poussa un petit cri de félicité, et défit elle aussi le haut de sa partenaire, avant de lui peloter les seins. En sueur, les deux filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de plaisir. L'une contre l'autre, poitrines à l'air, elles eurent en même temps la même idée, et commencèrent à baisser doucement la culotte de l'autre...

Continuant les baisers, Ginny passa sa main entre les cuisses d'Hermione, et toucha ses partie génitales, avec douceur, puis en appuyant plus... Au bout de quelques instants, la brune poussa un gémissement plus poussé, de jouissance. Puis elle rendit le même plaisir à la rousse qui elle aussi cria de contentement.

Nues, serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles s'endormirent, ne desserrant pas leur étreinte amoureuse.

Elles se réveillèrent peu de temps après, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis elles s'habillèrent, car Hermione devait dîner avec ses parents le soir-même.


	9. une annonce contre une autre

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, Hermione et ses parents parlant de tout et de rien. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce que ses parents pensaient des couples homosexuels, aussi, elle ne dit rien de sa relation avec Ginny. Elle voulait plutôt attendre une occasion où elle serait avec la rousse pour leur annoncer cette nouvelle.

La semaine passa, monotone.

Le samedi arriva enfin, et les amoureuses purent enfin se voir. Elles se firent plein de petits mamours (NDA : à vous d'imaginer cette fois... xD ouai j'avoue j'ai la flemme ), et décidèrent en fin d'après-midi d'aller voir Harry et de tout lui raconter. Peut-être que lui n'était pas aussi idiot que son meilleur ami (NDA : Ron, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris :P) et qu'il comprendrait...

C'est un peu stressées qu'elles transplanèrent au ministère, et se rendirent au quartier des aurors, où Harry travaillait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard (il n'avait pas eu besoin de passer son diplôme grâce aux services rendus à la communauté des sorciers. Ben ouai, sauver le monde du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, ça ouvre des portes...)

Elles frappèrent à sa porte et entrèrent en entendant un « mmmhh ? » très poêtique.

Harry était assis derrière un magnifique bureau en chêne, très bien travaillé et sculpté. Toute la salle donnait une impression de richesse, de grandeur, de luxe... de prétention ?

Oui, on voyait que Harry ne se prenait pas pour une bouse de dragon, et qu'il le montrait. Hermione fut choquée de voir que son ami avait tant changé... Et elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi Ginny n'avait pas voulu rester avec lui.

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir, légèrement troublé par Ginny.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités polies, se rappelèrent quelques souvenirs de l'école, puis les filles passèrent aux choses sérieuses.

Ce fut Hermione qui attaqua.

- En fait, Harry, on était venue t'annoncer quelque chose...

Harry la regarda avec attention, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

- Voilà, ça fait à peu près un mois que j'ai quitté Ron, je pense qu'il t'en avait parlé.

Il acquiesça.

- Et avec Ginny, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées. Et euh...

- Nous sommes tombées amoureuses, et nous sortons ensemble, finit la rousse.

Le jeune auror les regarda, bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !

Mais...

- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous les filles !

- Tu es heureux ? Mais... tu... ne trouves pas ça... dégoûtant, pas naturel, et tout ça ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas.

- Ben non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Mais c'est ce que Ron nous a dit alors...

- Ron... Il est... un peu idiot à vrai dire... mais lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça !

- Pas de problèmes, de toute façon il ne nous parle plus, alors... répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Pendant que vous êtes là, moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi les relations homosexuelles ne me gênent pas le moindre du monde !

Il sourit malicieusement.

- Je sors avec Drago !

Silence... Un ange passe... puis...

- Drago ?! Malefoy ?? s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

- Ben ouai ! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous à Poudlard ! Mais j'ai appris à le connaître, et c'est vraiment un garçon génial ! Il est tendre, gentil, intelligent, plein d'humour... Enfin il est parfait quoi ! Et oui je sais aussi que je suis censé être hétéro... mais vous aussi non ?

- Oui... c'est juste que c'est un peu brutal et... incroyable !

- Mais t'inquiète pas, on s'habituera à l'idée !

Ils continuèrent à parler de leurs histoires d'amour respectives, et vers dix-neuf heures, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacuns chez eux, après un « petit » bisou pour les filles, bien sûr.

Tous les trois étaient très heureux de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses.


	10. le début d'une longue histoire

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, entre les études de hermione, les entraînements de quidditch de Ginny, et leurs petits rendez-vous chez l'une ou chez l'autre ou encore leurs petites sorties. Puis au bout de trois mois de relation, Hermione décida d'en parler à ses parents.

Elle invita donc Ginny à dîner chez eux, par un beau soir de pleine lune. (NDA : Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Et z'inquiétez pas, y'aura pas de loup-garou !)

Arrivés au dessert, après un copieux repas, ils se turent tous quelques minutes, dans un silence confortable. Hermione se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais : tout le monde était détendu, il fallait qu'elle leur dise tout.

- Maman, Papa, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

- Nous t'écoutons, ma chérie, même si nous nous doutons un peu de ce qui va suivre...

- Vous... Vous vous doutez ? De quoi ?

- Dis nous tout ! On te dira après si c'est ce qu'on pensait !

- D'accord... Alors voilà... Depuis ma rupture avec Ron, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Ginny, et... nous sommes amoureuses depuis quelques mois...

Ils ne répondirent rien, et Hermione n'osa pas lever la tête et croiser leur regard, elle ne vit donc pas le sourire entendu qu'ils affichaient.

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains, et les regarda.

- C'est bien à ça que nous avions pensé ! Ne prends pas cet air étonné ! On avait remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, que tu étais très heureuse depuis ta rupture, ce qui nous avait interpelés... Et ton père et moi ne sommes pas du tout opposés aux relations homosexuelles si c'est ça qui te faisait peur !

- Oh ! Merci !

Elle se leva et leur sauta dans les bras.

Finalement, tout le monde l'avait acceptée ! Personne ne l'avait rejetée parce qu'elle aimait une autre fille ! (à part Ron, mais Ron était, ne l'oublions pas, idiot.) Elle qui, il y a à peine trois mois, se voyait mariée, avec de nombreux enfants...

Elle avait beaucoup changé, et en était très heureuse.

Elle avait l'approbation de tous ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour elle, et s'apprétait à vivre une fabuleuse histoire d'amour... La vie lui réservait encore bien des surprises !


End file.
